helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukuda Kanon
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kawagoe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = hachama, pony canyon, up-front works |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, S/mileage,Minimoni, Lilpri, Mobekimasu, MobekisuJ, HI-FIN |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!, the current leader of Shin Minimoni, and a current member of S/mileage and HI-FIN. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Fukuda Kanon, [[Uchouten LOVE|August 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 In June, Fukuda Kanon joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Fukuda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In November, Fukuda recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in 34 Choume no Kiseki. The musical ran from November to December. 2006 Fukuda continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during concerts. She worked on the Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign single "Sora ga Aru" with three other Hello! Pro Egg members. She performed in three musicals in 2007, playing "Mao" in "Chitose zuki" in March, performing "Saien!! Chitose zuki" in August and "Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~" in October. 2008 Fukuda also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Fukuda had another role in a musical, that being "Bijogi Junction" in April, but a bigger opportunity for Fukuda presented itself when she was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. They released two singles before she graduated from Shugo Chara Egg! along with Maeda and Wada. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. They will graduate from Hello! Pro Egg in the Hello! Project spring concert in 2010. Also in 2009 Fukuda was cast in a film with Yajima Maimi of ℃-ute, titled "Fuyu no Kaidan". She and the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara the Musical. Fukuda played Nadeshiko Fujisaki. 2010 In May the members of S/mileage graduated from Egg status and became full members of Hello! Project. Fukuda, along with Wada Ayaka and Maeda Yuuka, formed Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. The girls voice the main characters and sing both the opening and endings for the anime. Fukuda voices Sasahara Natsuki. 2011 As of 2011, Fukuda is the leader of Shin Minimoni. 2012 In November, Fukuda announced on her blog that her first solo photobook, Kanyon 17, will be released on December 15th. In December, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Fukuda and Wada Ayaka both announced they passed the university entrance exams and would be attending university next year in spring. 2013 On January 23, Fukuda held a handshake event for her solo DVD Dress up Kanon. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Fukuda will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, fellow S/mileage member Wada Ayaka, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Fukuda was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Plumeria, along with ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki and Morning Musume's Ishida Ayumi and Ikuta Erina. On March 12, a solo PV of Fukuda singing "Samui ne" was featured on Hello! Project Station, she also had a fanclub event for her 18th birthday. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Fukuda and Wada Ayaka will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. On April 2, Fukuda announced on her official blog that she had become an official university student (she attended her first day of university). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Nickname:' Kanin (かにん), Kanyon (かにょん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/day2-20130111.html *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **HI-FIN (2013-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Likes:' Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones. *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries *'Favorite Animal:' Rabbits *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Red, Pink *'Dislikes:' Long distance running, slopes *'Activities:' Long distance running, slopes *'Less Favorite Food:' Fresh Cream, Soda. *'Hobbies:' Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping. *'Special Skill:' Classical ballet, piano, baton, computers, pranks. *'Favorite English Word:' "Really?" *'Looks up to:' Abe Natsumi, Kago Ai, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi, All I Want for Chirstmas Is You, No cry No more *'Current Favorite Song:' Nagisa no Balcony, Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory!, Niji Discography Solo DVDs *2013.01.23 Dress up Kanon Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (Debut/Indies) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan *Ee ka!?/"Ii Yatsu" ;Hello! Pro Egg *Sora ga Aru ;Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! ;Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *School Days (as Shugo Chara Egg!) ;Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu ;Oha Girl Maple *My School March ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ;Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *Warugaki 1 *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 *2 Smile Sensation ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 ;Others * Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ Song Selection |-|DVDs= ;Fanclub DVDs *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage mini-live tour ~Smile Charge~ ;Hello! Project *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013.03.02 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *2013.03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *2013.03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *2013.05.19 Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *2013.07.27~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *2013.07.28~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Egg *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2012.12.15 Kanyon 17 (かにょん17) Group Photobooks *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.07.26 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.445 Featured on the cover *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (with Maeda Yuuka) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (Back cover) (with Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi & Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka minor features) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura main features, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai minor features) *2013.08.06 Top Yell (with Berryz Koubou feature, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Takagi Sayuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, & Uemura Akari minor features) Works Film *2009 Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ (冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Momoka) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012– Haiku Saku Saku! (俳句さく咲く!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Sasahara Natsuki) Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ (白蛇伝～White Lovers～) (as Shaochin) *2007.03.24 Sen Saigetsu (千歳月) *2007.08.16 Saien!! Sen Saigetsu (再縁!! 千歳月) *2007.10.03 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Fujisaki Nadeshiko) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Rene and Olga) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2010– FIVE STARS Select Concerts *2007.10.20 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02) (with Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Okai Asuna) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *She is an only child. *She is close friends with former Hello! Pro Egg members Okada Robin Shouko and Yutoku Ayumi. *She practiced ballet from when she was two years old, but quit to focus on becoming an Hello! Pro Egg. *Some fans have compared her to former fourth generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai in looks and personality. *She is a fan of Kumai Yurina and Sayashi Riho *She's a fan of AKB48, especially of Miori Ichikawa. *Shares the same last name as 1st generation Morning Musume member, Fukuda Asuka and graduated SDN48 member Fukuda Akane. *She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella, though Tsunku has recently told her not to say so. *She is good at tongue twisters *During the official member event she was the only 1st generation member to have their place in S/mileage put in jeopardy. *Says that Maeda Yuuka was the person who knew her best. *Her favorite S/mileage member is Wada Ayaka. *She loves going to karaoke alone. *She was Amulet Clover while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She wanted to be an idol because of a game that her parents bought her where you can act as an idol. *Her audition outfit has the word "rock" because she wants to rock during the audition. *She's the only one who cried during Ogawa Saki's last event. *Has a rabbit named Latte and calls her La-chan. *She is the only S/mileage member to get solo lines in all 14 singles. *Says she is Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare as she can go on TV whenever they can't. *Because she considers herself Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's spare, she wants them to be sick and busy more often so UFA put her on TV instead of them. *She seems to be trying to follow in Michishige Sayumi's and Tsugunaga Momoko's footsteps. *During Takahashi Ai's graduation concert she wore Takahashi Ai's shirt and overlapped it with Sayashi Riho's shirt. *It is rumored that Fukuda might soon be graduating from S/mileage and Hello!Project when fellow S/mileage member Nakanishi Kana announced Kanon's photobook and mentioned the word "sotsugyou" (graduation) *Shares the same birthday with Morning Musume 11th generation member Oda Sakura. *Shares the same last name with former Morning Musume member Fukuda Asuka *She dislikes whipped cream. *She's scared of dogs. *It is rumored she is attending Komazawa Women's University. *Said she would like to go to Guam and Hawaii. *Is the second S/mileage member to dye their hair, after Takeuchi Akari. She is also the first member in S/mileage to dyed it in a color other than brown. *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. See Also *Fukuda Kanon Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter cs:Fukuda Kanon Category:S/mileage Category:1995 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Minimoni Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type A Category:Unit leaders Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:Shin Minimoni Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:March Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Fukuda Kanon DVDs Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:HI-FIN Category:Fukuda Kanon Photobooks Category:Fukuda Kanon Category:Members currently attending university Category:Pisces Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station